


Going Away Present

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Immortal Leon, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin is going on a mission and Leon has something for him.





	Going Away Present

Even after more than a thousand years, Leon decided he’d never get over watching Merlin transform himself into Dragoon.  The first time he’d witnessed it, he’d nearly punched the warlock in the face. “You stepped on me!”

 

Merlin had grinned and shrugged.  “I stepped on you, Percival, and Elyan, actually.  My back hurt. It’s not easy being an old man and getting on a horse, you know.  Thanks for being my mounting block.”

 

Leon had seen this trick countless times since then.  Today Merlin was pretending to be his father as they looked into complaints about elder abuse in a nursing home their neighbor had been admitted to after she forgot the pot on the heated burner one too many times.

 

“How do I look?”  

 

“Like a little old man.  Trim the beard, grandpa. You’re not in ZZ Top.”

 

Merlin flipped him the bird as he muttered another spell and the scraggly beard and hair became shorter and curlier, looking much like the style Leon himself wore when they were younger men.  The wrinkles were thick around the bright blue eyes Leon had fallen in love with so long ago. He lifted his hand and stroked Merlin’s cheek, the hairs softer than they appeared to be. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the thinned lips.  Yep, still Merlin.

 

“Do that in the home and they’ll arrest us both.”  Merlin grinned. “But we don’t have to leave for another hour, so…”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”  Leon shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s frailer shoulders.  “If we did what you’re thinking of right now, I’d break you in half.”

 

Merlin shrugged and lifted his arms to twine behind Leon’s back and hold him.  “I’ve mastered healing spells. I’m about to be stuck for at least a month in a home full of people whose most compelling thought is getting to the bathroom on time.  I think I need some sort of going away present to tide me over.”

 

“You are absolutely right.”  Leon stepped back from Merlin’s embrace, grinning as he picked up the bag he’d stashed beside the couch earlier and handed it to his husband.  “Here! I bought you some adult diapers and a book of jumbles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
